1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plasma display panel device and a method of driving the same and, more particularly, to a three-electrode surface-discharge alternating-current plasma display panel (AC PDP) device and a method of driving the AC PDP.
2. Description of the Related Art Flat display panels such as AC PDPs are required to have large screens, large capacity, and the ability to display full-color images. In particular, the AC PDPs are required to provide more display lines and intensity levels and stably rewrite their screens without decreasing the luminance of the screens. It is also required to provide a method of driving such AC PDPs. Another requirement is to provide a PDP driving method that is suitable for processing interlaced signals for television images.
Conventional PDP driving methods are disclosed in, for example, Japanese Patent Application (JPA) No. 2-331589 (Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 4-1915188) and JPA No. 3-338342 (Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 6-186927). These conventional methods will be explained later.